


30 Days

by boyslovewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Cheating, Crying, M/M, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslovewrites/pseuds/boyslovewrites
Summary: “Thirty days,” JJ said finally, the tension between them flattering slightly as he talked.“Huh?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, confused at what he’d meant.“Be my wife,” the raven-haired man said, “My proper wife for thirty days and after that I’ll…..”Yuri kept his eyes on JJ, waiting for the man to proceed- he had no idea what the latter wanted but the conversation seemed to have shifted into a note that even the blonde couldn’t dismiss.“…let you go,” JJ had his gaze down as he spoke, his hands in tight fists as he felt the band on his finger- colder than ever. “We’ll get the divorce you want so you can stop sneaking off to be with Altin.”





	30 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second JJ/Yuri fanfic and it's been bugging to be written for ages!
> 
> Please do tell me what you think! Enjoy!

It was inevitable.

 

Yuri and JJ were never compatible nor were they ever friends to begin with so why did they even try to be together, why did they get wed?

 

“I told you, I was with Victor practicing a routine!” The blonde screamed, the Plisetsky-Leroy household was already used to such stand offs and the neighbors didn’t bother saying anything because complaining about it never really got through to either men.

 

“The fuck you were!” JJ spat, “I saw them at the conference earlier and surprise, Altin wasn’t there either!”

  
This was it, the indirect exposure of unfaithfulness somewhat taking the blonde aback- JJ didn’t care anymore though, from the opening line he knew Yuri would cheat on him and yet he still said his vows.

 

JJ thought things would change as time passed and as they grew closer together that they would eventually find happiness even if it were destined only to be a companionship. Yuri had kept his mouth shut then, he had no idea what to reply to that knowing that he’s been caught.

 

“Thirty days,” JJ said finally, the tension between them flattering slightly as he talked.

 

“Huh?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, confused at what he’d meant.

 

“Be my wife,” the raven-haired man said, “My proper wife for thirty days and after that I’ll…..”

 

Yuri kept his eyes on JJ, waiting for the man to proceed- he had no idea what the latter wanted but the conversation seemed to have shifted into a note that even the blonde couldn’t dismiss.

 

“…let you go,” JJ had his gaze down as he spoke, his hands in tight fists as he felt the band on his finger- colder than ever. “We’ll get the divorce you want so you can stop sneaking off to be with Altin.”

 

The blonde went wide eyed at this statement, the feel of joy and uneasiness creeping in his heart, “F-fine.. yeah I’ll do it!” he said, he was smiling- of course he wanted that, he’s wanted that for so long. He dismissed the anxiety nagging at the back of his mind knowing it only to be the fear of not having the same security but it didn’t matter- Otabek could provide him with that now unlike before.

 

JJ was surprised by Yuri’s statement, the blonde had no problems of leaving him and that was something he’d expected but to have that big of a smile on his face- it was like whatever was left of his heart cracked. He never really mattered to Yuri, did he?

 

“But, you know what that entails right?” JJ said, “You can’t talk or see the bastard or go out having secret dates and fucking in cheap ass motels,” he continued, the conditions were being laid and if JJ were to end something he’d thought he’d already won years ago, he was going to take what he wanted- he was going to take everything Yuri never gave him, “..because if you do that, I’ll sue you in court and God knows how much fucking money I’ll be able to take from you after being unfaithful to me for so long.”

 

“Is that a-“ Yuri started.

 

“A threat. I’m giving you what your selfish cold heart desires but until then, you’re mine,” JJ spat, his intense dark blue eyes casting fear on bright green ones.

 

The blonde refused to be shook by JJ’s words and merely shrugged as he turned to leave.

 

“We start tomorrow princess,” JJ called out, “Fuck this up and I’ll fuck you over.”

 

Yuri snorted, “If you think playing happy couple for a month’s gonna sway me, you got another thing coming to you Leroy,” he was smug, he knew he could pull it off but the fact he couldn’t tell Otabek was going to be difficult- it’s a means to an end though so he had to be patient.

 

The blonde left the room without question, walking downstairs to crash on the couch once more. He never did sleep beside JJ nor did he plan to in the future.

 

The night weighed on and Yuri found himself restless, little did he know how much JJ wept that night knowing that his dream that had always been a nightmare was going to end.

 

“Thirty days huh, this is going to be easy,” Yuri said to himself, very much confidently.

 


End file.
